megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Deep Breath Deep Breath
Deep Breath Deep Breath est le thème du monorail Clair-de-Lune, dans Persona 3. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, et est écrit et interprété par Lotus Juice, avec Yumi Kawamura en guise de chœur. Paroles Game ver. :Feeling all pressured by the peers and the media :Getting jiggy with confined place, I'm telling ya :Anywhere you be from New York to Siberia :Gotta feel your own beat and shake your derrière :I'mma put it down :Grabbing this crown :Lay your dollars on the ground, :Gonna double up now :A six, to five, to four, to three, two :One more time, heavy punchline about to bruise :Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Lay low, lay high, lay low, lay high :Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky :Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Lay low, lay high, lay low, lay high :Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky Reincarnation ver. :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky :On a Sunday morning :I touch the sky :Next morning I touched your heart :Was the start :I play my role when I rip the mic apart :Do what I got to do to place a spark :I'mma put it down :Seeking no crown anymore :From the moment I saw you it's all gone, :Hard to believe to a pimp like me :Used to have several women every day of the week, :Every time I put that behind :Said I'm sorry I gots to go :From the side line :To the man I am high :To the place no human has ever even tried :So I got to go, go, I got to go :And all I want is for you to stay :Man out of the grave, resurrected :Now he's connected, no concession :Just be embedded by you :Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! :(Ha, yeah, take a deep breath) :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :(Let it go, follow my lead, uh-huh) :Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! :(No doubt about that) :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :(It's a brand new day, I gotta tell you one thing) :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out :Take a deep breath, deep breath :(Deep breath, deep breath) :Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky :I won't deny that I used to play :Young days I've done things that I can't even say :Time to make up my day :God it's so hard to regulate :Til I met her yesterday :I was the dirt and you're the purifier :I'm the gasoline while, you're the fire :Keeping it on the DL, no inquire :Which makes me wanna talk like Esquire :I don't want no partial; want the entire :Buy any jewels from gold to sapphire :Cracks some jokes sometimes satire :Will be careful not to get you damn tired :Making sure that I'll take you higher :When we have a baby, we'll be in triad :That's what makes me most inspired :I hope the same goes for you baby girl :Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :Tada-da, da-dada-dada! :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! :(Ha, yeah, take a deep breath) :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :(Let it go, follow my lead, uh-huh) :Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! :(No doubt about that) :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :(It's a brand new day, I gotta tell you one thing) :Dada-daaaaa... :Dadada-da-da-da-da... :Dada-daaaaa... :Dadada-da-da-da-da-da... :Dada-daaaaa... :Dadada-da-da-da-da... :Dada-daaaaa... :Dadada-da-da-da-da-da... :Tada-daaaaa, da-dada-dada! :(Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath) :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :(Let it go, let it out, let it go, let it out) :Tada-da, da-dada-dada! :(Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, deep breath) :Dadada-da-da-da-da! :(Until you feel the vibes, now touch the sky) Catégorie:Chansons Persona 3